


Midnight Flight

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avian Au, Hugs, M/M, Wingfic, cryptid AU, they hug a lot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Keith and Shiro fly after curfew and come to an understanding





	Midnight Flight

Keith stretched his wings, letting the gentle evening breeze ruffle his feathers.

A soft whoosh broke the peace, quickly followed by the thud of feet landing.

"Hey." Keith turned around, smiling softly at Shiro

"Hey." he repeated

Shiro ruffled his wings and settled down next to Keith. "Thought I might find you up here."

Keith leaned back on his hands, staring up at the sky he loved to fly under.

Shiro let him have his peace. Heaven knew they didn't get enough of it these days

Shiro tucked his legs up from where they dangled over the edge of Keith's favorite cliff, resting his cheek on his knees.

"You're staring." Keith muttered, not looking over.

"You're beautiful." It's a simple statement, but it's said with such certainty that Keith feels his cheeks heat up.

"Shut up" he mutters

Shiro laughs and Keith swatts halfheartedly at him with one wing.

“Come on.” Shiro stood back up and offered a hand to Keith 

“Let’s go flying.” Keith raised his eyebrows and accepted his hand 

“Mr. Rule follower Shiro out breaking curfew for a midnight flight?” Keith laughs and readies himself for takeoff. “I guess I am a bad influence on you.” 

Shiro knocks him off the cliff with a good swat to his backside. 

Keith soares up the cliffside laughing.

Shiro smiles and follows. 

From Keith's vantage point above him, Shiro’s white feathers stood out against the dark grey and black of his wings. Keith keeps pace, flying headlong against the wind until he's right above Shiro. Then he tucks his wings close and dives.

Shiro makes a very satisfying eep noise when Keith rockets past him like a bullet.

“So long, pigeon!” Keith calls back over his shoulder.

A moment later, a shadow gains on him. It's Shiro, wings loosely to his back, turning in the air as he paired in on the dive. His grin was infectious and huge, and Keith could see all of his teeth.

“Hi,” he said as they drew level.

Keith makes a rude gesture with his hand.

“You really wanna play chicken with a peregrine, Shiro?”

They had been very high up, but the ocean was drawing closer, a huge mass of blue.

“I’m sorry, kestrel Keith, ” said Shiro, “what was that? Couldn’t hear you over the sound of my wing-span.”

“You’re recovering from an injury!” yelled Keith, “Pull out now!”

“You pull out now!” Shiro yells back.

They both continued to rocket towards the ocean.

“Do you really want to get all wet before bed?” said Keith, voice hoarse from all the yelling, “Because that’s what’s gonna happen.”

“Stop trying to psych me out, Keith,” said Shiro over the roaring wind.

Keith looked to his right.

Shiro looked to his left.

They eyed each other with narrowed eyes. Keith counted beneath his breath, gauging the distance.

They both pulled out of the dive simultaneously, snapping out their wings and nearly knocking the other right out of the air. There was a huge whump whump of air as Shiro’s wings caught on the wind, beating down on the water so that the waves crashed back. Keith had it harder – his wings were simply smaller – and he had to flap frantically out of the dive, dipping up and down violently with each beat of his wings.

“You’re boots are getting wet Keith!” shouted Shiro triumphantly from a few meters above Keith’s head. Keith swore.

“Are not!” he yelled back, struggling to gain height. He got tossed to the left by a stray gust of sea-wind, but made it quickly back to where Shiro was circling.

They were both panting, out of breath, and grinning hugely.

“You’re gonna get cramps tonight,” said Keith, watching Shiro glide.

He looked, for the first time since Keith had found him, truly at peace.

“Worth it,” said Shiro.

Keith flew a little closer.

“Yeah... it is,” said Keith.

Shiro smiled and banked to the left

"Shiro wait."

Shiro turned around, flapping his wings in small motions to keep himself in one spot.

"Hmm?"

Keith flew over to him, bringing them as close as their wings would allow. "Thank you for this.” 

Keith leaned in just enough to press a chaste kiss to Shiro's lips.

"Seriously thank you."

Shiro's heart melts. "Thank you."

He brushes Keith's hair back, sliding his hand along his jaw. "You make everything better."  
Keith's cheeks fill with heat once again and he ducked his head, hiding his face in Shiro's chest. 

"You're such a sap." he mutters, and Shiro can feel his smile.

Shiro smiles in return and wraps his arms around Keith, dropping them several feet. Keith squawked tucking his wings in close so the updraft doesn't pull on them. "Shiro!" his yell is drowned out by Shiro's laughter.

They are touching the ground moments later, as Shiro beats his wings in 3 powerful strokes to slow their descent. He sets Keith gently down and kisses the top of his head. "I may be a sap but i'm your sap." Keith grumbles playfully as he steps back, a smile twitching at the edges of his lips. 

"Go on." he waves a hand "Get outta here."

Shiro laughs again and wraps his wings around Keith, closing them off from the world. "I actually quite like it here." He settles his chin on the top of Keith's head. "Smells nice." Keith laughs against his chest, winding his arms around Shiro's waist. "Fine I guess you can stay."

Shiro smiles again and tucks his face into Keith's hair, happy in this little separate world they had all the way out here.

Keith settles more solidly against Shiro and breaths deeply, “I miss this.” 

Shiro drops a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “I do too.” 

“Let’s run away!” Keith looks up at Shiro, eyes shining. “Let’s leave. The Garrison, my dad, your folks, leave it.” 

Shiro looks over Keith’s head to the lights shining out of the Garrison windows. The lights that represented getting to achieve his dreams. 

“Keith…” 

Keith melts against him again. “I understand.” 

Shiro feels a tear drip down his cheek and land among the stands of Keith’s windswept hair. 

“Let me have tonight.” Keith whispers. “Just tonight. Let me have you for tonight.” 

Shiro tightens his grip on Keith and lets the night air rush over his face. “I’ll stay for longer if you’ll have me?” 

“I’ll always have you Shiro.”

Shiro smiles and ducks his face into Keith’s hair. 

“Always.”


End file.
